It's A Jungle Of Venturas
by 2019's Stardust Warrior
Summary: A Two Shotter On the "Wild" life of Ace and Melissa as they start a family of their own. Two-Shot, M for a reason. Ace/Melissa COMPLETE!
1. Ace's Jungle Fever

Author's Note: Another attempt at another humor/romance fic with this blast from the past. Anyway this will be a Two-Shotter I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Ventura.

It's A Jungle Of Venturas

Chapter 1

Ace's Jungle Boogie

After returning from Africa, Ace went back to Miami and return to Melissa he was able to tell her about his breakdown and what went down while he was in Africa. Melissa was okay with Ace who deflowered a princess because the Time that they had together was casual even though they didn't fully develop the relationship.

"So what seems to be next for you Ace?" Melissa asked.

"Well maybe..., no truly after seeing a married couple getting out of my breakdown of failing to save an animal, it led me to believe of course that life is short. And pretty much when I was running from the tribes all I could think about, was making someone happy and starting a family of my own. But most of all I realized that even though our relationship seemed casual, in which I admit still I'm no damn good for you."

"Ace..." Melissa stopped him there because she felt something within him reaching deep inside himself. "I'll decide who's good for me. And right now I would love to see if our relationship can turn into something more than just casual encounters."

Ace soon smiled.

"Really?"

Melissa smiled wider as she really wanted to be with Ace.

"Really."

"Well then as I said before... Once you're inside my head there's no turning back baby. So are you willing to handle this animal-loving, self-essentric, asshole?"

"Emilio told me about what Finkle or should I say at the time: "Einhorn" said when he tried to make a move on you. And if this bony little bitch can handle a man so essentric, full of love and energy. Then I can handle anything."

"Well then... welcome to the Ventura Jungle."

Soon after he kissed Melissa wildly and they ended up making love softly not Ace's way of making love, but for once it didn't have to be wild.

Two months later they finally got married and went honeymooning they ended up going to the Amazon. While they were there they had spent time looking around the rainforest and seeing all the exotic animals some of which had came to Ace as he was feeling welcomed even a few of the parrots there felt a little comfortable to land on Melissa's shoulders. As both Ace and Melissa had their fun, they went somewhere for dinner later after. Just when they were about to be finished Melissa looked at Ace all hungrily licking her lips.

"Let's skip the rest of dinner and go for desert baby."

"The way you said it sounds like mating words, Mrs. Ventura."

Melissa gave out a sexy growl and licked her lips hungrily once again soon Ace had a wide smile.

"Ask and you shall receive. Let's boogie!"

Without a second to waste they paid and ended up going to their treetop suite Ace and Melissa kissed each other hungrily as they ended up rapidly taking their clothes off with Melissa being first taking off Ace's tuxedo and shoes until he was naked. But Ace, he waited. He placed Melissa on the bed and crawled inside of her long black dress while he was getting to her core, he slowly kissed both of her legs until he got to her core. Giving the entrance a little nudge had Melissa more wet and when Ace felt her wet he bit on her wet black panties and pulled down like a dog who was playing tug of war with clothing. Once he got them off her, what happened next Melissa couldn't believe yet even though she did make love to him last time, still she couldn't believe it. Ace was licking at her womanhood which was now making Melissa crazy.

"Oh, Ace...! Mmm!"

Biting her lip and shaking her head she was once again in pure bliss and it wasn't long before she had her orgasm at that point. Ace softly bit her sweet spot and growled like a dog while Melissa was still having her orgasm. Increasing the volume and pitch to his growl, Melissa was now in ecstasy as another orgasm was coming to her like there was no tomorrow.

"Ace I'm coming again!"

And just as her first orgasm stopped her second was even stronger. Ace lapped up some of her juices and took the time to unclasp her bra. Next, Ace got out from under her dress, untied the black sash from it, zipped the back of it down, and pulled it off her letting it lie near the heap of clothes and soon after her black dress pumps joined the clothes and Melissa was now naked. Ace soon took the sash and wrapped it around her eyes, blindfolding her and with her bra and wet panties, he tied her hands with them, and Melissa just let him do all of this not because she loves and trusts him, but was already too spent on her energy to move, yet her body still ached for more. and soon after one more lick near her wet entrance in which he shared some of her juices with her, Ace stood near the edge of the bed and grabbed her by her ankles, letting the silkiness of the bed please her as he dragged her little by little to him the pleasure heightened for her as she felt that at anytime Ace can quickly stick his hard shaft inside her, her body was expecting it but for her to be blindfolded Melissa became anxious.

"Ace... Please..."

"Don't worry baby it's almost over."

Ace was done dragging her down the bed his manhood was mere centimeters away from Melissa's love tunnel. Without another question he tightened his grip on her ankles and rammed into her hard making her scream in pleasurable ecstasy and he kept on going harder and harder inside her. The grunting and the moaning was music to the ears of the Amazon as animals were calling out to each other. After Ace had spent 2 rounds spilling his seed inside her they ended up going into doggy style and continued going hard. Melissa was barely able to balance herself with her tied up arms but it felt like they were ready to give out at any time.

"Ohh, yeah Melissa! Yeah!"

Ace had yet another orgasm and soon after Melissa's arms gave out Ace went one more round making her have an orgasm before he flipped her on her back.

Ace took off the blindfold and her lingerie and like a magnet, Melissa's arms were grabbing hard on his back and her legs were tightly wrapped around his hips. They spent minutes tongue kissing, as their tongues were doing the dance of love, Ace pushed harder into her panting and grunting while Melissa gave out screams of pleasure and ecstasy. When they both were close to their orgasms they were getting louder and louder.

"Ace I'm coming."

"Mmm! Me too baby! Me too..."

"Ace! Ace...!"

Ace spilled his seed inside her with such force that it made Melissa's body lock up and tighten around him she scratched his back to the point where she almost drew blood and soon after he was finish unloading inside her she spilled herself on him. They kissed for a while until they were about to go to sleep in which then Ace had a question.

"So, are you happy with the child we're about to have, Melissa Ventura?"

Melissa only smiled back.

"I couldn't be more happier, Ace Ventura."

"Well good."

With that they kissed again before they went to sleep as they dreamt about their future together.

And as the future was mere years plus later they were still married with a son in who they call him after his father: Ace Ventura Jr.


	2. Melissa's Jungle Fever

Author's Note: Well guys new day new year but this time I owe it to you not to go on a break seeing as how I was too busy on other projects. But here I will finish up this fic and just to get to the point. I can't thank anybody here because nobody reviewed, much less favored or even followed this fic. So without further ado here is the second half of the fic.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 2

Melissa's Sexual Gratitude To Ace

Somewhere within the coastline of the ocean a person had washed up on the shore. As the person got up after being washed up, the person looks behind and was able to look at the ocean one more time. Then the person turned around And was walking forward to its destination.

Years went by for the Ventura family as Ace, Melissa, and Ace Ventura Jr. we're living happily. Somehow Ace got a call about for another mission on saving animals. He was able to go but whilst on a mission he was caught in the Bermuda Triangle. When word got out to Melissa that Ace was missing when he went in, Melissa's heart sank. She wanted to cry, but she became too shocked to do it. Though at nights she would dream about Ace wherever he is, be it somewhere nice and warm, or in heaven. Often at times she would also masturbate thinking about him, while sometimes at the same time, shed tears because Ace was still missing.

Time went by and Melissa moved on she was able to tell her son that his dad went missing. Also at the time she became a zookeeper. She was able to take care of animals, something that Ace would have done at an older age if he was still around. But soon she would be arrested for petnapping a crime in which she was innocent from as it was another kid's father for framing her. He only did it to keep his son happy but still he was spoiled. When Melissa was released from jail, she was proud of her son, and was able to congratulate him on solving the case.

That night as Melissa was asleep a figure was looking at her from the balcony. Melissa was dreaming about Ace again. She dreamt about sharing with him a moment after she told him how Ace Jr. turned out to be.

"Ace, if only you were here, I have so much to tell you."

Suddenly the figure went inside and was walking to the bed. He was on the side where Melissa wasn't facing soon after the figure revealed himself from the cloak he wore rapidly but quietly. It was Ace in the flesh as he looked at her sleeping he had to think back to his journey back.

*flashback*

 _As Ace was in the Bermuda Triangle when the plane he was in crash trying to come back from on his mission as he succeeded, but on his way back the storm was too much for the pilot and He told Ace to jump as the plane was crashing down. When Ace resurfaced he tried desperately to call on any sea animals that might hear him. To his luck many sea creatures was able to help him out of the Bermuda Triangle, and was able to wash up somewhere in Florida. When he woke up on the shoreline he looked at the sea and thanked his animal friends for rescuing him. On his journey back home he found a cloak to wear and was traveling back by any means necessary. When the sun was completely down, he was home but he waited until nighttime, until she went to sleep._

*end flashback*

Ace had leaned in as he can hear Melissa call out his name.

"You know, if you keep calling out his name he might end up screaming in insanity."

Melissa slowly woke up to see Ace in front of him, though when she needed to see a bit more clearly, to understand that this isn't a dream, Ace leaned in to kiss her deeply. Melissa just let him kiss her for a bit then she broke from it and was fully awake and no doubt in the flesh it was Ace right in front of her.

"Ace! You're..."

"Alive and kickin' baby. I'm here."

"But you..."

"In the Bermuda Triangle? I should remind you, who am I?"

Without another second to spare Melissa grabbed Ace and kissed him fully and hungrily. Taking off his clothes until he was naked and they had ended up making love throughout the night with Melissa shedding tears of joy now that Ace is back to her and her son. Ace had to shed a tear or two himself the feeling of escaping death in the Bermuda Triangle and the journey back while also feeling that he was leaving a family in the first place behind was too much for him to bear, even if he is eccentric. After they were done they both fell asleep in each other arms, for the first time in a long time they were a married couple again.

Days went by and Ace had caught up with his son as they began to have fun times together. This gave Melissa the opportunity to go shopping for things without Ace knowing. When it got into the weekend, things were as normal. Ace Jr. was told beforehand that he would stay the night with Rex. Once Ace Jr. was gone it was only Ace and Melissa for the night. Ace looked around for Melissa but she was nowhere to be found. Only when he got to the bedroom he found a chair near the bed but on the bed he found a pair of animal print boxers and a blindfold with a note Ace had read it.

 _'Get naked and put them on.'_

 _XOXO Melissa.'_

Ace followed suit and got naked only to put on the boxers as soon as he did Melissa came out and Ace couldn't believe the alluring beauty that stood in front of him. Melissa had the theme of Tarzan and Jane in mind as she wore a animal print lingerie while wearing a decent piece of vine on her neck set her nails stayed the same but she had painted her toenails red. Ace looked at her as is she had never changed her appearance as if she was always as the day he met her. Melissa walked slowly to Ace and held onto his shoulders and was able to give his erect shaft a leg stand for a bit making Ace pant and grunt which was slowly turning Melissa on. Soon she went to the bed and had grabbed the blindfold and placed it on Ace. Then she pulled the vine from her neck and had started tie up Ace's hands behind his back to the back of the chair but thought she had to kiss and seduce Ace to gain his trust first. Once he was sat down tied up and blindfolded, Melissa walked around him for a while, with a smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes.

"Oh, how I dreamed of this day darling." Melissa said.

"This day, baby?"

"Yes for you and I to be alone after when you returned to me, after being missing."

"Well, I'm here. And I'm yours."

"I know. But I want all of you."

"And all of me you'll have. I'm not going anywhere in a very long time."

"Oh, Ace."

Melissa kissed him fully and soon began her seduction on him, starting with his chest as she began to slowly lick from Ace's chest to his neck and kiss it a few times. While Ace was blindfolded, the pleasure went to new heights for him. Melissa soon took it one step further by grabbing his shaft it stunned Ace for a bit but it was getting him off as she growled playfully. Slowly she licked the tip of it which was agonizing Ace with pleasure and discomfort as he wanted to feel her around him. Melissa knew it as well, but she wanted to make him wait a little while longer. So she skipped to the main course as she began to suck on his shaft and Ace felt bliss it wasn't pure bliss but it was blissful enough the more and more that she sucked the more Ace was losing it. Soon enough Ace was about to have his orgasm.

"Melissa dear, I'm coming!"

Melissa quickly stopped only to straddle him place him inside her and let him spill inside her. Melissa smiled as he could feel him unload inside but she also shed a few tears to know that this was real and not a messed up dream. When Ace was done filling her up, Melissa pulled off Ace's blindfold so that he could see her in all her glory.

"Baby?" Ace said as they shared moments of silence.

"I want more of you honey."

"Will you please untie me so I can give you more?"

"Ask and you shall receive my husband."

Melissa soon united him and pretty much like a madman Ace stood up and threw the chair aside. Then he faced Melissa who had tears in her eyes. Soon after as his animal instinct kicked in, Ace pounced on Melissa and they both ended up on the bed with Ace on top, he rapidly pulled off his boxers first then made haste of Melissa's lingerie set, and soon he placed himself inside her hard. As if her body knew who was on top of her, her legs quickly wrapped around his waist as if she never wanted to leave him. And pretty much as he kissed her deeply, he didn't want to leave her ever. Through the muffled sobs and hard thrusting Ace and Melissa never wanted this moment to end minutes went by and Ace kept going harder and harder giving Melissa much pleasure but she wasn't close to having her orgasm and pretty much for good reason as she masturbated to him for years. But after another minute Ace was now close to another orgasm.

"I'm about to come again!"

"Yes! Come for me!"

"Oh, Melissa!"

"Ace!"

Ace soon had his orgasm and it was twice as intense. Ace could only look at Melissa lovingly and Melissa looked back at him the same way. Even when Ace was done with his orgasm Melissa still has him wrapped up still not wanting to let go.

"You sure are clingy aren't you?" Ace asked.

"Only to you, baby." Melissa replied.

They shared another kiss and much to anyone's surprise they went a few more rounds with Melissa having an orgasm in the fourth one before they soon went to sleep.

Years later as it so happens Ace, Melissa, and Ace Jr. was living happily as Ace and Melissa had twin daughters Alice and Mel Ventura. With these 5 Venturas living under one household it was bound to be a jungle of them soon in there.


End file.
